1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective covers which are custom fitted to swimming pool pump and filter assemblies.
2. Background of the Invention
Swimming pools are normally equipped with pump and filter assemblies, and heating assemblies to keep the pool water clear and to heat the same. Pump and filter assemblies are well known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,622,137 and 4,657,673 to E. Kessler. Frequently, such pool pump and filter assemblies or pool heating assemblies are installed alongside the pool or elsewhere out of doors and are exposed to splashing from the pool or the harmful effects of the weather. Many of the moving and non-moving parts of such assemblies are made of materials which tend to rust or weather from such exposure.
During the winter, when the pool and pump and filter assembly are not in use, it is desirable to move the pump and filter assembly indoors to avoid harsh weather conditions. To move the filter, several lines or hoses must usually be disconnected, risking damage to the lines or the connecting means, especially in those cases where the connection means and/or lines or hoses are rusted or otherwise corroded. Additionally, pump and filter assemblies are frequently heavy and thus cumbersome and difficult to move. During the spring, when pump and filter assemblies which have been moved indoors are moved outdoors again, they are exposed to unpredictable weather from bright sunlight to heavy rain. Therefore, there exists a need for protective covers which can be used for such equipment.
Protective covers to prevent exposure of an item from the harmful effects of the weather are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,447 to Osborn shows a tarpaulin to be positioned and secured over an object to protect the object. This type of cover does not allow inspection of the object without loosening the securing means holding the tarpaulin in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,575 to Leonard describes a cover which is specifically designed to be retrofit onto and permanently left in place on a mobile home, the cover having openings cut therein for windows and doors.